


Whatever You Need

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Housewife Katsuki Yuuri, Light Bondage, Like, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri gets tied to the headboard thats it, really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Victor comes home after a particularly stressful day. Luckily, Yuuri is there to help him relieve some tension.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 30
Kudos: 267





	Whatever You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Another reward for a lovely supporter, Emma, who requested Dark/Mafia Victor taking what he wants. Thank you so much, Emma, for supporting me! It truly means the world 💖
> 
> I should note! This is NOT part of my Mob Wife series! 
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!

“You’re home early.” Yuuri smiled sweetly as the door to the penthouse opened. 

“Mmh… I missed you today…” Sighed Victor as he enveloped Yuuri into his arms, the dried blood on his suit smearing over Yuuri’s night shirt. Well, Victor’s shirt, actually - it was one Yuuri had stolen a while back, the fabric too loose, falling down one shoulder as the hem hit just beneath the plump cheeks of his ass. 

“What’s new there?” Chuckled Yuuri as he pulled back to kiss Victor’s lips. “It looks like you were busy today.” Yuuri observed, finger tracing down the blood spatter of Victor’s shirt before his fingertips trailed down to unbutton the buttons of Victor’s suit jacket. 

“I was…” Victor sighed as he shucked off his suit jacket and hung it up. “Had to annihilate one of my men and his entire family for leaking information.” He huffed. “You know how much I hate doing that.” Victor pouted, but Yuuri smiled as his hands cupped his face to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Go on, sit down. I’ll heat you up some dinner.” Yuuri said as he pulled away. 

“Thank you, my Yuuri…”

*** 

Victor was unusually quiet that evening. Normally, he’d talk about his day as he ate, throw flirty winks in Yuuri’s direction, he’d be eccentric and bubbly even after a long day of work. But today, he seemed content to just… lean on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri could feel the tension radiating off of Victor - his shoulders were tight, his jaw was clenched, he seemed unable to relax. Yuuri gently nudged him. 

“Do you need anything?” Asked Yuuri as his fingertips massaged Victor’s jaw. 

“No… I’m just tense is all.” Sighed Victor through his strained jaw, brows knitted together as a shaky sigh fell from his lips.

“I can see that.” Yuuri softly chuckled, fingertips moving up Victor’s jaw to massage his temple. “I meant… do you  _ need  _ anything?” It took Victor a moment to realise what Yuuri was asking, but when he did, his eyes blew wide and his cheeks flustered, brows knitting together as he nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to the pale skin. 

“You don’t need to do that for me.” Assured Victor.

“I want to.” Yuuri said. “I enjoy giving you what you want, letting you take what you need.” Victor let out a breathy gasp against Yuuri’s neck, a shudder jolting down his spine at Yuuri’s admission. 

“Can I tie you up?” Asked Victor with a tired murmur into Yuuri’s neck, to which Yuuri let out a breathy huff of amusement. 

“As if I’d ever say no to you.” Yuuri said as he stood up from the sofa. But Victor just sat there, eyes wide with adoration as he stared at Yuuri. “Well? Come on, I thought you were going to tie me up.” And Victor literally  _ growled  _ as Yuuri tossed him a flirty wink. He’d never moved faster in his life as he swept Yuuri off his feet, pulling a yelp from his lover as he carried him to the bedroom and tossed him down onto the bed. 

Yuuri’s back hit the mattress with a soft thumb, Victor towering over him as he reached for the bedside table to pull out a length of thick satin ribbon. Yuuri could see Victor’s erection already straining in his suit pants, threatening to burst the seams. Yuuri spread his legs, revealing his cock, already hard and leaking, as well as his plush, pink hole, still slightly swollen and puffy from last nights endeavours. Obediently, Yuuri crossed his wrists above his head for Victor to bind to the headboard. 

His rim was already twitching, eager for something to fill him as he bit his lip. God, Victor was so alluring when he was like this, ready to take whatever he wanted from Yuuri, who was beneath him, so pliant and submissive. “Pull for me.” Yuuri’s wrists tugged, held firmly by the ribbon to the headboard. “Not too tight?” Yuuri shook his head. 

“It’s perfect.” 

“Safe word?” Asked Victor as he popped the cap to the lube.

“Traffic lights.” Victor smiled, squeezing a generous amount of the gel onto his hand. 

“Good.” Yuuri bit is lip, spreading his thighs further apart as Victor’s clean hand planted itself on the inside of his thigh. “Ready?” 

“Yeah.” Yuuri said softly. Victor flashed him a reassuring smile before pressing the pad of his finger into Yuuuri’s rim, massaging the puckered flesh. “A-ahh…” Yuuri gasped at the light pressure. Sex wasn’t new for them, but every time Victor prepared him like this, it took his breath away. 

“You’re still so loose.” Murmured Victor breathily as his finger was eagerly sucked in by Yuuri’s clenching rim. “So beautiful too.” He smiled, pulling a quiet whine from Yuuri, who preened under his praise. Victor slipped a second digit in, relishing in the way Yuuri clamped down around him with surprise before quickly loosening again. Victor’s free hand ran up Yuuri’s body, pushing the shirt up to his chest to admire his form, slightly toned with a bit of muscle, but still milky smooth. 

“M-mhh…” Yuuri relaxed with a soft breath under Victor’s ministrations as his hips began to slowly rock back onto Victor’s hand. 

“Keep still, darling.” Victor ordered, his hand moving back down to his hips to hold them down as he slipped in a third finger. 

“Ah-- ah!” Yuuri tightened once again, rim fluttering as Victor’s fingers searched around, trying to find-- 

“Ohhh! Ahh-- t-there!” Gasped Yuuri as his stomach muscles clenched, toes curling into the mattress as his back arched. His fists clenched, wrists tugging at the bonds as Victor smiled, fingertips homing in to tease his sweet spot. “Ahh!” Each insistent press to his prostate sent sparks of electricity flowing through Yuuri’s body as he writhed under Victor’s hand. 

“Still feel good?” Yuuri nodded frantically, eyes fluttering closed as he let himself get lost in the feel of Victor’s fingers. 

“Mmh… mmh… ahh… ungg…” Yuuri heaved, hips riding Victor’s fingers before suddenly, Victor’s fingers withdrew. Yuuri keened, whining at the sudden emptiness as his hips bucked, trying to chase that full feeling. Yuuri glanced at Victor with glassy eyes as he freed his erection. It was thick and pink, long enough to reach his navel. Yuuri bit his lip as Victor gave himself a few long, slow strokes, slews of curses in Russian falling from his lips. Yuuri shivered in anticipation. “V-Vitya…” Yuuri mewled. 

“Are you ready, Yuuri?” Crooned Victor as he lined his tip up with Yuuri’s wet hole, the rim winking against the head of his cock. Yuuri bit his lip and nodded. 

“Anything you want, Vitya.” He said sweetly. “Take whatever you want.” When Yuuri offered himself so readily to Victor like that, plush thighs spread and smile charming on his face, Victor could do nothing but oblige. With one hard thrust, Victor pushed all the way in, hands gripping Yuuri’s hips. “Ah-- ah, haa!” Yuuri’s lower body clenched with the intrusion as he struggled against the bonds, tugging and pulling as Victor split him open. 

Victor gave him no time to adjust. Quickly, he was pulling back out again until the tip just kissed the puffy entrance before he plowed back in. “Ahh!” Yuuri cried out loud. “S-so big… fuck… filling me so well… mmgh…” Yuuri keened, pulling a soft growl from Victor’s throat, that rumbled from deep in his chest. “F-fuck… splitting me open so good… c-can feel you… inside me… ahhm…” Victor moaned at Yuuri’s babbling as his hips met the plush cheeks of Yuuri’s ass. One hand snaked down to the pert flesh and gave a quick slap, relishing in the pleasured moan it pulled from Yuuri as he watched the fesh jiggle against his hand.

“Gorgeous…” He praised breathily before pulling back out once again and slamming back in. Yuuri was helpless to do anything but fall back against the bedsheets and let Victor do as he pleased. He set a fast, brutal pace, hips plowing Yuuri into the mattress, each thrust pulling soft, staccato moans from the younger man. “Fuck…” Victor blissfully sighed, tossing his head back as his hips snapped, each thrust pushing deeper and deeper inside Yuuri. 

“Mmghh! A-ahh! V-Vitya! O-oh god…!” Yuuri’s body suddenly tensed as the tip of Victor’s cock brushed over his sweet spot, setting fireworks off under his skin. “Ahh! F-fuck… fuck… Vitya…!” Victor grinned, and with newfound vigour, he angled all of his thrusts to strike Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri wailed as one of Victor’s hands pressed down on his abdomen, holding him still, all whilst feeling himself move under the tautness of Yuuri’s skin. 

Yuuri was gasping, breathless as Victor nailed him to the mattress, every rough pound sending his body lurching up the mattress. His hole twitched around Victor’s cock, feeling every drag as he massaged his thick length. Victor struggled to hold back strained moans of  _ “blyad… Yuuri… zolotse.. ahh…”  _ as his hips rolled, the bed creaking beneath them. His hand lifted off of Yuuri’s torso in favour of sweeping through his fringe, matted to his forehead and sweaty. 

Yuuri’s back arched, another sob tearing from his throat as Victor dealt another sharp spank to the plush meat of his ass. “F-fuck, Vi-hityaaa!” Victor choked on a moan as Yuuri’s ass tightened with the blow to his ass, squeezing his cock, massaging the length. 

“Oh… Yuuri… beautiful…” He panted harshly, chest concaving with every huff out. Yuuri writhed beneath him, thighs trembling and Yuuri could have sworn that the force of Victor’s pounding would actually break the ribbon tying his hands. 

The bulbous tip of Victor’s cock continued to abuse Yuuri’s prostate with a bruisingly rough pace. It was swollen and throbbing, each slam against it sending tremors through Yuuri’s spine as he cried out beneath Victor. He gasped for breath, mouth agape, like a fish out of the water, Victor’s harsh pace punching breathless moans from his lips. 

“C-close… V-Vitya… aghh…” Yuuri whimpered as Victor’s pace picked up. It took Victor only three more strikes to his sweet spot to get Yuuri to come with a blissful yelp of pleasure. “Ahh! V-Vityaaa!” Yuuri’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came untouched, cock spitting up his chest, come hitting his chin.

Victor showed no signs of slowing down. 

Yuuri whined in oversensitivity, his time flexing rhythmically around Victor. Yuuri’s legs were shaking like a baby deer, breathless gasps and soft squeaks tearing from his throat with every jerk of Victor’s hips. His cock twitched, and Yuuri literally screamed as Victor wrapped one hand around his spent cock. 

“V-V-Vitya—! Ahh! P-please… o-oh… c-can’t take… nnghhh…” Yuuri pleases as Victor began to work his cock back up to full hardness. Yuuri mewled with the betrayal of his body, cock quickly becoming hard again with Victor’s hand. 

“Gonna… gonna come again for me… baby?” Panted Victor with a grin as he thumbed at the slit of Yuuri’s tip. “C-come with me?” Yuuri wailed, for he could do nothing but let Victor have his way, not that Yuuri would have it any other way. “Fuck… baby…” 

Yuuri felt Victor’s dick give a violent twitch inside of him, a sign that he was close to coming. Victor’s thrusts were so erratic, so ruthless as he split Yuuri open on his cock, tearing cry after cry from his lover. Yuuri’s wrists were beginning to ache with the strain against the ribbon, but Yuuri couldn’t even begin to think about that, not when Victor was so close to coming. 

“A-ahh… fuck… baby… g-gonna--  _ nngh!”  _ With one more harsh pound, Victor’s hips jerked, then halted as he came. 

“A-haaa!” Yuuri keened, throat hoarse from his moaning as a wet heat began to spread in his lower abdomen. His hips ground back against Victor’s, and he wished he could see Victor’s face, awash with pleasure as he came. Yuuri was delirious with pleasure, head spinning and dizzy as he came again, adding to the mess pooled on his chest. 

Yuuri’s breaths were choppy and raspy as Victor pulled out. He flinched at the sudden emptiness as Victor released his legs, letting them down as they collapsed back against the bed. His eyes fluttered shut with exhaustion after having been thoroughly worked into the sheets. Victor’s lips kissed the inside of his knee, and then up the inside of his thigh. He kissed his hip, his navel, and up his chest until he reached Yuuri’s face. 

“F-feel better…?” Yuuri asked, voice croaky as he gazed at Victor through glassy eyes. 

“Thank you… I really needed that…” Murmured Victor into Yuuri’s collarbone. He sat back up and made quick work on the ribbon to untie his wrists. “Are you alright? Does anything hurt?” Victor grasped Yuuri’s wrists, gently massaging them to get the blood flowing again. 

“I’m… ‘m okay…” Yuuri tiredly sighed as Victor collapsed beside him, then pulled Yuuri on top so they were chest to chest. “Probably won't be able to walk tomorrow though…” He mumbled into Victor’s chest. Victor laughed fondly, the noise rumbling from deep within his chest, vibrating against Yuuri’s ear. 

“Well, it’s a good job you don’t need to go anywhere.” Mused Victor as he ran a hand up the back of Yuuri’s shirt, feeling the soft, yet sweaty skin. “Up for a bath?” Yuuri scowled. 

“Maybe later…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
